Broken into pieces
by Furandoru Sukaretto
Summary: About 5 years after Kirby defeats Nightmare, what will he do when he learns that Nightmare has returned, only wanting peace and not war? Will Kirby be able to trust him? Or will his world break like a mirror?
1. In The Beginning

Broken into Pieces

I will update whenever i have free time...

A wind gently blows through Dreamland peacefully, but this peace is soon to be shattered by a certain pink puffball. "Poyoooooooooo!" "Kirby is flying? how-" the thought is interrupted by a yell for his name. "Meta Knight!" He recognized the voice instantly. It was a young Erudite by the name of Tiff...  
>"Have you seen Kirby?" "Yes, I believe I have..." A rustle in the bushes was soon heard. Lo and behold, there was Kirby, all dinged were several cuts, each bleeding. One by his mouth was serious."Kirby! Are You Okay?" Tiff was obviously a bit concerned."Relax, Tiff. Our kind is gifted at healing really fast." Meta Knight said without a hint of emotion. "Poyo..." Kirby let out a sigh of pain. "Uhhh...Meta Knight?" "Yes, Tiff?" "I think we should take him to Yabui's...he needs bandages..." Kirby started to bleed from his mouth profusely. "Oh My Lord! He's losing too much blood!" Yabui exclaimed. "No Shit Sherlock!" Tiff cursed. "TIFF! I'M SURPRISED AT YOU!" Meta Knight yelled. "He's starting to turn green! How did he end up like this?" Yabui was really anxious. Kirby was started to cough up blood. "I DON'T KNOW FUCKING DO SOMETHING YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR!'' Tiff was fuming."Tiff! Apologize to Dr. Yabui!" Meta Knight barked. "I'm sorry Yabui. I was just so-" Tiff was interrupted. "No, no, It's quite alright. This isn't the first time I've heard this." "We have to get back to more important matters at hand!" Interjected Meta Knight. "Oh yes. It appears he has ruptured a blood vessel near his mouth. Was he hit by a blunt object?" "No, not that I know of." Tiff said.<p>"I will need to have you call his warpstar." "KABUUUU! Send the warpstar!" "WARPSTARRRRR!" Glimmering yellow light filtered through the windows. "Kirby look! Your warpstar is here!" Tiff shook Kirby. "Poy...Poy!" Kirby perked up immediately upon looking at the warpstar. "Payo! Poy! Poyo!" Kirby was healed fully. 


	2. Doctor Visits and Demons

AN: I'am still trying to figure how to edit other chapters without having to export them... LMFAO! Anyways, once I do figure this stuff out, I will update alot faster. "I'm going to have to prescribe Kirby some vitamins." Yabui said. He takes out a notepad and jots down the prescription. "...There. Take this presciption to the town pharmacy. Okay, Tiff?" "Fine." Tiff said with a hint of annoyance. "Tiff, lets go." The masked puffball said. "See ya later Yabui!" "Bye Tiff! Bye Meta Knight!" Meanwhile at the GSA headquarters... "Sir Galacta! This plan won't end well!" "Nonsense, Uni. Your brother, Meta Knight would have a lot more trust in me than you!" Galacta Knight was speaking to a purple skinned puffball with black combat boots, bat wings, and a mask with two diagonal slits. "Why are you giving this order, ya winged gumball?" Uni Knight said resentfully. (Reference! Doceo Perceptos there are worlds beyond this one!) "Because Sir Arthur trusts me." Galacta smirked. "By the way, Sir Arthur said your'e going to be stationed on Popstar." "I don't care." Back at Popstar... "Well here we are, at the pharmacy!" "Really Tiff? All we had to do was walk next door." "Oh, right. Hahaha-" Tiff was interrupted by a bright flash. "Don't shooting stars appear at night?" Tiff asked Meta Knight. "That's no shooting star, Tiff." His eyes turned into a deep green. 


	3. Nightmare?

"I think it's a spaceship!" Tuff exclaimed, who apparently appeared out of nowhere.(alliteration! XD) "AAAIIIYYYYYEEE! Where did you come from?" Tiff was absolutely livid. "S-s-sorry s-sis!" Just then the "ship" crashed in the same spot as Kirbys did when he first arrived. "Lets go check it out!" Tiff said. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff all started running towards the hulabaloo. (LOL!) "Better go with them..." Meta Knight said quietly to himself. He went to go catch up with the trio. Meanwhile... "Almost there..." Tiff thought to herself. What the three saw blew their was a small warpstar ship that is a metallic purple. Its hatch was open. Standing beneath it was a purple puffball with a mask. "It looks like Meta Knight!" Tuff exclaimed. "Meta Knight? He's here?" The purple puffball asked. "Yes. I'm here." Meta Knight hopped down from the tree he was standing on. "I thought I would never see you again Mety!" "The feelings mutual, Uni." "OH. MY. (exepletive) STARS! The sacred sword Galaxia!" The bystanders behind were amazed that this "Uni" knew Meta Knight like a brother. And to call him "Mety" was beyond bizarre! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Meta Knight, who is this?" asked Tiff. "This is my long lost brother, Uni Knight." "Charmed to meet to you. What is your names?" asked the purple puffball. "My name is Tiff." She ran her hand through her light blonde hair. "Name Kirby!" replied Kirby delightfully. "And my name is Tuff! I'm Tiff's sister!" "We'll lead you back to Castle Dedede." Meta Knight said. "Thanks. You wouldn't happen to have any candy, would you?" "Yes but it's in my room." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Meta Knight, I have come with a warning also." Uni Knight said. "Oh? And what might that be?" "You're not going to like this...but... Nightmare has returned." "Say What?" Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight all said in unison. "Poy?" "The GSA sent me here to help keep watch." Just then, A large orb of yellow stars on a blue background appeared. "Oh Sh-" "Not around the kids and especially Kirby, Uni!" Meta Knight yelled. "Sorry!" I have left you with a cliffhanger... Heheh... Please Read and Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

HIIII! First of all, I would like to apologize for this late update. That rhymes! heh heh. Anyways, here the sixth installment of "broken into pieces." By the wa,y does it matter if I use their japanese names? "What are we going to do now, sis?" Bun asked. "Sigh-I don't." Fumu asked. "Perhaps we could try summoning the warpstar." suggested Bun. "Great Idea, Uni!" "Sis, call the warpstar!" "KABU! SEND THE-" Fumu was interrupted by Meta Knight's smooth voice. "Fumu, we can't just go up there letting all hell break loose." "Well, I-" "Do you even know what Kirby could possibly be going up against?" "He's right, Fumu. We first need to figure what we are dealing with and then determine our course-of-action." said Uni Knight. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Fumu, I know for a fact that only Kracko could send lighting bolts THAT accurately." "And those clouds look awfully familiar, too!" Bun replied. "There's only one way to know for sure." said Fumu. "We can't just send Kirby out there! He'll get fried to a crisp!" cried Uni Knight. "We know. I have a plan." calmly said Meta Knight. "This plan wouldn't involve a dummy, right?" Bun inquired. "THINK BUN. Would we really send Kirby out there to get zapped?" came Fumus' snippy reply. "Oh." Bun felt like a dummy himself. "But where will get pink and red colors from?" "We don't need to go anywhere. Does anyone have a camera?" asked Uni Knight. "No, because we didn't think to bring one." Meta Knight said solemnly. "How about making a Clay Model of Kirby? The soil here is a rich brown, so that must mean there's clay underneath if we dig far enough!" Fumu said excitedly. "Excellent Idea, Fumu! There's plenty of flat rocks to dig with!" exclaimed Uni Knight. "Poyo!" Kirby squealed with delight, not because he didn't have to go out there, but because he was finally going to get to do something. 


	7. Notice

This story probably won't EVER get finished. My writing has substantially improved since 2012, and I'm too lazy to finish this nowadays. If you want to adopt this story, just PM me. It matters not to me what you do with this story. -ZeroKirby 


End file.
